


Nickname

by HFyornT



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: "Oh yeah no, it's okay. No need to thank me. Just remember that i saved your life and you owe me for all eternity. Simple as that, Cryppy. Can i call you Cryppy?""Do you ever stop talking?""I guess that's a no then."And then Crypto came with something unexpected.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 24





	Nickname

Crypto had been paired with Mirage and Bloodhound. He was grateful for being in the same squad with the hunter because their skills would making it easy to track enemies. His other teammate... it was useful too and would trick opponents but he wasn't a fan of it. Especially that guy was the popular legend Mirage. That guy frequently showed up out of nowhere without being asked or had any businesses with him. It was kind of irritating, if he could admit.

That didn't mean he hated the man though.

They landed in Fragment West. They didn't notice there was another squad landed a few meters beside them. They crashed while were still looking for loots in a building and bullets fired. Bloodhound had a spitfire and they started performing a battle. Mirage immediately ran to his other teammate who got knocked down. The RE-45 Crypto had didn't help much. He got downed in no time.

"Oh yeah no, it's okay. No need to thank me. Just remember that i saved your life and you owe me for all eternity. Simple as that, Cryppy. Can i call you Cryppy?"

Crypto thanked him in harsh way, "Do you ever stop talking?"

Mirage helped them by eliminated the last member. Whole squad down. Crypto crouched and applied med kit to heal himself.

"I'm fine. Just fixing up."

"I guess that's a no then." Mirage gave him two syringes because he knew the man ran out of health suppliment.

He didn't react at all. They walked toward the two men and made sure they were fine. They suggested to loot from the death boxes very fast before another squad came in. They managed to heal and prepare themselves. They were steady and ready.

But, Mirage wasn't ready for this.

On dropship, could be say, not wanting a confrontation or anything. Just pure curiousity, and a little talk wouldn't hurt. He wouldn't admit loudly he kinda missed noise around him to make sure he wasn't alone on it- and definitely not looking forward of coming it from the trickster.

"Can't you come up with a more proper nickname?"

Mirage blinked a few times, "W-what?"

"Nevermind."

Mirage grabbed his wrist, "Th-there is no way i misheard this! Did you want me to call you by a n-nickname?"

He was struggled to let the man released his arm, "Lemme go! Don't-"

"You are so cute."

"I'm not cute!"

"Say whatever you want, that's the truth."

"Urgh!" Crypto gritted his teeth, embarrassed.

"You are so cute, aahh! Let me think, how about smartypants?"

"T-that's... my mom calls me that too..."

"Your mom, huh, i can't use that. Wait, that was just me got more information about you."

He got very excited. The dark haired man flinched, feeling many emotions when his eyes drawed to the amused face. Someone was very happy because of him. He was getting closer to know more about the attractive poker faced-man. Crypto muttered a curse, then he captured, seeing how happy Mirage was made him felt satisfied in unexplanable way. 

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well i'm happy cause... cause i'm interested in you, you walking ency-encyclopo-pedia."

"That's the worst take you ever made on me. Shut it up, Witt. I'm not into this."

"You asked in the first place."

"I'm only curious, but definitely not into it, _babo._ "

"Okay, precious, whatever you say."

"What?"

Mirage replied, "What?"

"You called me... pre-"

"Shit, sorry!" The realization hit him like a thunder. 

"Witt, i have noticed, that you are going too far with me. You aren't being playful with me anymore. You are- you are flirting with me!"

Mirage's jaw dropped. Crypto giggled in sarcastic way and also feeling shy, very bold of him to speak out the truth. That sarcastic giggle made Mirage flustered. He knew he shouldn't feel this way because the older man only mocked him but what if-

"Do you like it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you like it when i called you "precious?"

"No! Piss off-"

"You are precious. I care about you. Maybe everyone doesn't, but i do. There is me, Elliott, cares for someone whose his name he doesn't even know! But, that isn't the case. I care about everyone including you- with a little more affection i guess... Crap, did i spill too much?"

"Ya, you did."

"Ah, then can i call you a "precious?"

Crypto blushed, "Are you serious-"

"Yes, i'm." 

He didn't answer back. Crypto chose to walk away. Mirage clearly took his opportunity to see those cheeks went red before he completely gone. That was ridiculously adorable he thought. It would be a great view his memory always stored if the hacker was still facing him. Unexpectedly he stopped, still back-faced the trickster. He muttered last words today sent and received for him and only. He knew he would regret it-or not. It was just a tease so no harm would he get... or was it?

As much as he desired to tell him to, he couldn't risk to lose everything that was left and had been gained.

"If you success, you can call me by something better."

'What is it?"

"My name."


End file.
